Stormy the Explosives Pup
Info Name: Stormy Breed: Mutt, breeds unknown Specialty: Explosives Crush: Jack Status: Alive Creator: Lucas-the-animal-rescue-pup Appearance Stormy is a thin, sleek furred dog with a short tail. Her main coat is silver and her tail has three shades of gray. The first is at the base of her tail and extends 1/3 down, it is the same silver as her main coat. Another 1/3 is a lighter shade of gray and the last 1/3 is a pale, almost white shade of gray. Her toes on all four of her paws are a dark gray, almost black. She has pale gray specks under her eyes and on parts of her muzzle that resemble freckles. Her paws are small and have fur around the paw pads to help protect them from hot pavement. She wears a cranberry colored collar that has a pale yellow tag on it. Stormy has heterochromia, which causes her eyes to be different colors. In her case, on is dark blue and the other is pale, icy blue. She has a small black nose that is constantly damp. Her fur is short and thick, but it shines. Quotes Coming Soon Biography Stormy grew up in a small sleepy town, she lived with her litter-mates but often ventured off. Their parents died in the same year. Their father, hit by a car, and their mother, drowned while helping one of her pups out of the water during a thunderstorm, swept away. Stormy would run off and chase gulls or pigeons in the little town. She visited a little farm close to where she and her litter-mates stayed. When she grew of age, she was met by the Paw Patrol, soon she discovered her talent. When she was recruited, she gave a big tail-wagging "Yes!" She was quite sad about leaving her litter-mates but promised they'd cross paths again. While on the team, she met another pup named Jack. Things started off rocky but they grew together to form a tight bond. As she grew, so did her feelings. In the future, the two became mates and raised a family together. Stormy still did her duties in Paw Patrol and raised a piece of the future generation of the team. Personality As a pup, Stormy was bubbly and playful. She loved to make jokes and puns whenever she got the chance. She was very outgoing and enjoyed meeting new pups. Some of the others said she was a trouble maker, which was partly true. Despite being friendly and happy-go-lucky, she got into fights often and was hot-headed. Stormy was also a very stubborn pup and hated listening to rules or commands. If someone told her not to do something, it was her urge to do that more. Her attitude also held up for being sensitive. She was always upset, or happy. When Stormy was sad, she would curl up in the darkest and emptiest place she could find and sob until she felt better. Stormy didn't like to show or admit it but she loves singing and is always singing when she gets the chance. That is, if she is alone and no one can hear her. Trivia * Stormy might have a bit of corgi in her blood * She got into a few scuffles in her town, mostly when another pup made fun of her * Her eyes were originally planned to be blue and gray, but the gray eye looked too similar to her fur color * She might also be part Australian cattle dog, hence her blue fur, pointed ears, and build * Her favorite activities included chasing birds, though she loved animals * Stormy's first friend on the Paw Patrol team was Zuma, who she often wet swimming with